Magically Fast Or is it?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Three knew heroes appear from nowhere helping the Young Justice. And one of them is... Wally? What's going on? How do the Young Justice get help from Wally when he is in the Young Justice?
1. Chapter 1

Ah magic. A feeling of power and life. Born with it, or trained to control it. A child best learns. Deny or show. That is what many wonder. True magic, untouched by science. But the best is a liar. Hiding potential and truth to protect what is believed of him. A wizard or warlock, he dances in the moonlight, a civilian, he plays in the sun.

Night

"Valio! Please don't go!" yelled a girl. She wore a green robe with red jewels on the sleeves. Her head was covered by a matching green hood with red jewels. She had an expression of pure anger on her face. She knew that once his mind was made up, it was impossible to change. He was a magic man after all. She knew that if he escaped before the sun had fully risen, she might not find him later. He was tricky.

The man she was talking to was wearing white pants with blue trim and a light purple belt. He had on two sashes that hovered over his bear chest. They were white with red runes. His body was well trimmed. He had wonderful muscles. He was very handsome. He had smoldering blue eyes. His hair was white. It spiked back in a playful manner. He looked back.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. You are a criminal. I ally with light. You like me, but I never felt a thing for you."

She knew that too well. She just met him an hour ago. He told the crime group she was in he was there to take them down. She fell in love with him when she saw how powerful he was. He was swift. He didn't even use any strong magic. Mostly his staff, which was strapped onto his back.

He waved his hand. He was gone. She felt herself being handcuffed and courted to the police car.

Valio was on a roof of a nearby building. His magic was limited, since he had no alliances with any elements. He saw the sun start to rise. He knew it was time to turn back. He was Valio when no one he knew was around, but when around people he knew…

He let the sun hit his face. He didn't need it to switch his form, but it became somewhat of a ritual. Valio by night, Wally by day. His hair turned fiery red. His face was splashed by his freckles. His clothes turned into a black hoodie and dark jeans. He smiled. Valio did another good deed.

He used a little bit of magic to teleport to the ground. He didn't like to run all the time. He enjoyed how bubbly he felt when he learned a new spell. Even if no one, well almost no one knew. Kasey knew. And so did Cooper. His school mates. He looked at them like them were his brother and sister. So naturally he told them about being a, whatever he was.

He went into a nearby trashcan and pulled out his backpack. He knew school would have a ruff day in store for him.

The sun kissed his face. His eyes stared at it for a moment. He then continued to school. His body was loose and limber. He wondered if Batman would have a mission for him and the team. He smiled. Even without Batman he would be busy with crime. Or training Writ and Sublime.

He walked past people waiting outside. They snickered at him. He wasn't popular. He didn't do sports. He wasn't in a club. He was a loner. But that was soon to change. He and Cooper lost a bet. Kasey was making them try out for cheerleading. She was a cheerleader. But she wasn't a _cheerleader_. She was emo. She wore black unless in uniform.

Kasey was waiting outside the gym. She was wearing a black tee-shirt with a black jean jacket over it. She had on a black skirt with black leggings and black flats. She had black mascara over her eyes. She didn't need it. Her eyelashes were already very long. Her fingernails were deep red. She had on a pink bracelet for breast cancer too, but that was it. Her hair was dark brown. She had brown eyes too. She was also a bit stocky. Not very skinny, but very curvy.

"Ready Flashy boy?" she asked. She knew that he was Kidflash. She helped cover him numerous times in school. So did Cooper. They opened the door. Inside was Cooper. He stood in a plaid shirt and tan shorts. He wore white tennis shoes. His sandy blonde hair contrasted with Kasey's brown hair. He was also very tan. He had bright green eyes. As if they were little neon lights.

He had a brain cancer necklace on. He was twirling it around his finger. He was smiling.

"Shall we do our worst?" he said evilly. Wally smiled. This is why he wasn't Young Justice all the time. They were the ones who helped him discover his potential. He was happy. Even though he was going out to be a cheerleader. How could he be anything else around his two friends Writ and Sublime.

Kasey was Writ. Her power was so weird. She could write anything down. Pull the words from the page, and then turn it into what the words were describing. The more words she used, the closer it gets to what she wants. Wally couldn't tell if she was a magic person, or a scientific accident. She had a minor magical aura. But science didn't interest her.

Cooper on the other hand was more scientific. His power was more unpredictable however. He could turn any plant into any animal. But he couldn't control what animal he got. Or the plant would never give the same animal each time. He tried to control it, but it didn't seem needed. He always got something that was useful. Like when he wanted a dog and got a camel. The camel had ended up becoming the hiding place for the criminal they were looking for. Luckily, the animals Sublime creates are fairly obedient.

He thought about this until they reached the audition room. Girls were lined up to make their dreams come true about being a beautiful popular cheerleader. Unfortunately he could tell their dream would be smashed if they met Kasey. She walked over to the cheerleaders and insisted that they go first. Seeing that Wally and Cooper were boys they allowed it.

Everyone's eyes were on them. Wally looked at Cooper. Might as well get it over with. They didn't cheer. But they showed how fit they were. Everyone was surprised. By the end everyone was cheering. Wally hit his head. Now they were cheerleaders. Boy would Megan and Artemis be laughing when he told them why he'd not be able to go on some missions. He knew Kasey was smiling.

"You guys did well," she said as they left the room.

"But if we make the team, don't we have to wear skirts?" Cooper asked in disgust. Kasey hit him over the head as hard as she could.

"There are uniforms for boys too you know. You'll wear pants instead. And a cute long-sleeved shirt," she said mischievously. Wally felt like it was only going to get harder.

After school he left for the Mountain. He promised to contact Kasey and Cooper later. He decided to teleport. No sense in using so much energy when no one was watching. He flicked his wrist and was right outside of the mountain. He stepped inside. Everyone was sitting around, discussing what to do next.

"Hey Wally," said Robin. Wally walked over to them.

"Any mission?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Kaldur. Wally smiled.

"If that's the case then I got to go!" he said pivoting toward the door.

"Wait," said Artemis.

"What?"

"We were all going to train."

Wally gave a sarcastic thoughtful look, "Hm. Tempting but no."

"Come on Wally, we all need to train," said Megan. Wally sighed. His crush on her had gone with the wind.

"Nope. I'm busy."

He then left. He didn't want to argue. This was a good harvest night. His powers could grow even more amazing. He wondered if Miss Martian knew. Probably not. It was an Earth alignment, not Martian. So tonight would be peaceful. He looked to the sky. To light out to try not to be noticed if he levitated. He decided to run. He didn't know if they were watching or not. But better safe than sorry.

He ran out of the area back to his home. Kasey and Cooper were waiting outside. Kasey had her journal and pen in her arms.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Let's!" said Cooper as they took Wally toward their training grounds.

**That's all for now. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sits in a meditative position in the woods. Cooper and Kasey were sparing, without their powers. Wally had told them that if for any reason your power doesn't work, you'd need to know how to fight. He did this so he could find inner peace. When he was at peace, he was stronger than when his mind was in chaos. He sighed quietly. It was days like this he remembered why he created Valio.

It was before his dad and uncle fought. His dad claimed to be a sorcerer. His uncle didn't believe him. He believed he was crazy. So did his mom and the rest of the family. He was taken away from his dad so he could be taken to a mental institute. He remembered how innocent he had been. So venerable. He remembered how he first discovered his own powers. He had gone to bed. Without dinner. He was waiting for his dad to show up for the dinner he promised him.

He remembered that it was a new moon. He saw what he thought was a shooting star. He reached his hand out, as if to catch it. Well, in his hand was something warm. And it was glowing. He opened his hand. In it was a little, angry, and glowing person with bird wings. It was a boy. No older than him. On him was a note. It was in his dad's handwriting,

_Wally, _

_You need to know the truth. I was going to wait till you got older but you need to know now before I leave. When you were born, I found out that your mom's side of the family doesn't quite accept my kind of people. Your kind of people. Magic folk. Magicians, sorcerers, mages, witches, warlocks, wiccans, enchanters, you are the last line in our family. Everyone else has had unfortunate accidents. The small creature that was carrying this note was the magic I was able to draw from you when you were young._

Wally looked at the little creature. It looked like him. But it had blue hair.

_You probably don't believe me. But you looked a lot like this little thing when you were little. Your hair turned red because of your lack of magic. It will probably stay red. But you were born with the lightest hair color._

Wally looked at his hair. He liked its brilliant red hues. But he was always jealous of his dad's natural hair. It was blonde with streaks of black. No one could explain it. But it was natural.

_You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you. If you ignore my part of the family, it'll buy you time. But more than likely you will be killed._

Wally reread the sentence. He didn't want to read more. But his face was glued to the page.

_If you embrace my side however, you can live a long and prosperous life. But it will be full of secrets. Ones that you must only let the most trusted of trusted know about. In one month, your alignment will be upon you. Your little magic will take you where you need to go._

The month that passed was difficult. He had to hide his little gift from his dad from his uncle, aunt and mother. The little _sprite_ followed him everywhere. As if it needed to be near him. Most mornings he woke up to the little creature gripping onto his index finger.

He remembered how he learned first hand how deep the disbelief in magic ran. He tried to talk to him uncle but he just went on a history and science lecture saying that there was only science. It was June when he needed to decide if he wanted magic or not.

He wasn't like most kids. He didn't just want magic. In fact it frightened him. He had seen too many movies where people go bad. But he decided to go when he noticed his little guy looking ill as he flew off into the woods at night. He followed. His mom, uncle and aunt were all asleep. He remembered how hard he ran. Until the little guy stopped. There was a fire going. It was a camp ground.

Two families were there. Two kids were fighting over who owned a small rock they had found. The small sprite flew out to the fire. The two kids jumped back. Wally walked up to the fire.

"Sorry, but my friend's sick," he said nervously.

"You're the new transfer," said the boy, "I'm Cooper."

"I'm Kasey," said the girl. Wally looked at both of them. They were victims of bullying at there school. Cooper had a cut at the corner of his mouth. And Kasey had a bruise by her neck. He had heard that they were attacked by older kids.

"I'm Wally," he said. The small sprite groaned. They all ran up to it, forgetting the small rock. The small creature looked at the sky. Wally didn't know that this was it. Coming here, he'd fully excepted his power. The small creature jumped onto his chest and disappeared. Suddenly, Wally felt light, yet heavy. A warm bubbling feeling filled his body. His hair, his hair fell over his eyes. It was white. He jumped, and did not come down. He started to freak out.

It ended alright. He turned back to normal in a few minutes. But to this day, he didn't know exactly what happened.

He did know that it was the day he made his two most important friends. He opened his eyes. Kasey had Cooper in a head lock. He decided to have some fun himself.

"Newtis," he said sternly. Just then they were pulled apart by the wind. Not a terribly strong one, but one that relaxes the body.

"Really?" they said at the same time. Wally smiled. When will they just admit they like each other?

**Kay that should be a good enough reason to his secret. Review please.**


End file.
